


Angel of the Night

by DBZVelena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZVelena/pseuds/DBZVelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song i wrote inspired by my favo GW character Duo Maxwell. Yes its the same one i posted on FF.net. I just took out some spelling mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of the Night

Title: Angel of the Night  
Author: DBZVelena

I am the Angel of the Night,  
I am the darkness in starlight.  
I am the shadow of the moon,  
You'll never see me, break of noon.

I am the darkness in it self,  
Not a shadow on a shelf.  
You'll never see me break of day,  
I follow the shadows every way.

Touch me now,  
I know you can hear me.  
Touch me now,  
I know you can see,  
But can you see me?

I am the Shadow of the night,  
I am the darkness of starlight.  
I am the shadow of the moon,  
Never seen break of noon.

My soul will never be touched by love,  
I Don't know the meaning there off.  
I am the lonely wandering soul,  
My heart is as black as coal.

Touch me now,  
I know you can hear me.  
Touch me now,  
I know you can see,  
But can you see me?


End file.
